


Donald Trump's Pudding Hole

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alpha Melania Trump or w/e, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Alpha, Hetero A/B/O, I would apologize but I'm not sorry, Inspired by the fact that Donalds body looks like a sack of pudding, Male Omega, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Donal Trump, Omega Verse, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heat hits mirster persidnet and hios very hertertosexual Wife mumy hepls him thourgh it.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Melania Trump
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Donald Trump's Pudding Hole

Milleña Trump sniff the air, the scent of slightly spoiled vanilla pudding heavy all throughout the White House. “Dolan, where you?” she yelled, her alpha urges kicking in like some softcore stockholm syndrome. “Momy needs to help you, omegle boy!!1”

Donal heard Millenial calling for him, but he’s too comfy in his nest of Putin’s smelly boxers to answer, so he just whine becuse his slopppy buttpussy was wet. When Milanana came in, he flopps his burlap sack of a body over, looking back at her. “Moomy, pleas touch my puddin hole!!1” he ejeculeted, tears rolling down his jowls.

Mahnamahna ripp off her $24,,390,739,847 dress and left the shreds on the floor for the peasants to come by and probably steal like all the jobs that the good white working people deserve. Her massive alpha dong was ready for him, snelling like hpny and it was real real big, tremendous, probbaly the biggiest king dong alpha kong thats ever existed, honstly. “Dolnad!!1!” she screams, her heels click clack snick snackin her feets over to him. “SHOW ME TEH PUDDIN HOLE DAONDL!!!!!!111!!!”

His figners pul the velckro of his butt covering on his feeties pajama off to show his pasty, saggy cheekx “Alhpa Mummuy im so wet for yuop please!!1!” he pooted, his tears and sniot making hijm lok more sad.

Melanin shoved her 37 inhc omogebreaker into hios sloppy slot and push her sent all over him. “WHO IS UR LALPHA????/ HWO MOMI?”

Doafln cried bc it hurt his but atlo but it was ok becasue she was momuy and moyt knows what doadln needs righntow. “MELANOMA IS MOMMY!!!” he todl her, his puddng drigpng from hims 2 inch weenier.

Milnenaia smeld the pudidng and pulleded his hiar “DNOAD WHO SDAID UOIU CODULXC SHOT YOUR PUDGING YOU DIRYUYT ZIPLOCK® BAG FO YPGURT??//??” she put her whole like 39 foot salamni in him andhen she laugghted when he cried becausde it was funny to have pestident criyng on her big big big girl preniss

“KNOT ME PLESYSE MILLY MOMY!111” he cired and then shded dfgdid and it hurt hi mand he cired more because hes a litle bich 

“MOMY GIV ODNLTD BUT TE MILKIES BABY!!1” she roared as she fgilded him wuith her bay batter! sh laid on hin and let hin sleeb becsuyaue that all he cnado other than gold

she puls out fast and now putsins underspants smel like ohney cummies and dolan cires “why ruin my nets mommmmy?”

she luaghed at him and sniled “hahaha vladmirse scent is noithing compared to sotnrg slovankian scent!!! HA HA HA!!”

Donald cry because vlidmire his real love but he sonkly a beta so he s got to preted he lvoes Melaniasa instead. Thne he died of a borkend hart adn Momlania fucjkekd Puttin and they goirt marrid and had like liek 8 but buabies and they l,.viecd hpirly every after!!!!111

THE ND!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry to anyone who reads this nonsense.


End file.
